mlp call of the siren
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: au when sonata is kicked out of the dazzlings she loses hope in her future until a boy shows her to find hope in the little things also this story will be dark due to the topic in the story. rating may change story on hold due to writers block.
1. found in the rain

**Sup guys lighting knight wolf here back for another story. So I was thinking about one of my favorite groups of villains the dazzling's and I decided to make a story about sonata so enjoy ill make sure to explain in the next chapter but enjoy the 300- 500-word chapter.**

The girl ran into the rain soaked ally before collapsing and crying. The rain covered her clothing and hair to the bone making her cold and miserable. The flash of lighting also illuminated her and showed her as non-other than Sonata Dusk a former member of the dazzling's. The siren was miserable after losing the battle of the bands to the rain booms and having amulet which supplied her power shattered the trio had retreated. Only for Adagio and Aria to blame and ridicule her for her seemingly useless nature. The ashamed dazzling then fled reduced to tears into the rain and into the ally she was in now. The girl was entrapped by a boy with reddish hair, blueish jeans, a purple t shirt and jacket, red fingerless gloves, and reddish skin with jade eyes. The boy stared down at the girl before siting next her and shielding them with his umbrella.

"You know most people don't sit in the rain. Bad day or something else? I know those aren't raindrops going down your face. Mind telling me what happened if its ok?" Siren nodded before wiping away her tears and speaking.

"My friends don't like me anymore they called me useless and things like waste of space and embarrassment to the species. I just don't know what to do anymore." The boy offered his hand down to the girl.

"C'mon let's get out of the rain so we can talk." The girl nodded before grabbing the boys hand and walking out of the ally.

"By the way I'm Dirge."

 **Author notes**

 **So it's not the longest opening but I'm doing it this way because I want to explain only the basics and want to build on that in the next chapter which will be way longer. I also plan to make this story chapters all week due to my three stories a week plan. Until tomorrow read, review and comment. Lighting wolf out!**


	2. seeking redemption

**Time for another chapter of siren's call. So due to a bug in the system I am unable to read things like reviews right now. So I'm going to explain things before the 800-word chapter is done. I'm trying my hardest on this story the only reason I didn't make a long opening is because I only introduce the characters and the plot in chapter one. So I'm sorry if I offended people with that just pm me directly if you have a review for now. But enjoy the story!**

"You haven't talked much since we entered here you sure you're ok?" Asked Dirge as the boy drank a can of soda while Sonata blinked before speaking up just as the boy put the can of soda down.

"It's complicated first there was the bands then the tacos then the others yelling at me and…." The boy stopped the siren before speaking.

"I get it things are messed up right now best you can do is relax those marks on your arms aren't good. Looks like you got roughed up badly. What happened and could you at least start with your name I told you mine I think I at least deserve to know that." The girl nodded before speaking.

"It's Sonata Dusk and as for the bruises well my friends hurt me badly after failing them. Called me useless and worthless and threw things at me. Said they never wanted to see the one who ruined their plan to be in their face again. It hurt me badly so I thought no one cared for me at all so I just ran. You know the rest." Dirge nodded before sipping his coffee and lifting up one of his hands. Before the siren could say anything the boys eyes flashed purple then widened before speaking.

"YOU'RE A SIREN? I haven't seen one since my banishment I think I remember going to one of your concerts back home." The girl's eyes widened before she spoke.

"How do you know that. Are you a wizard or something with space powers." The boy rolled his eyes before speaking.

"No I'm well a royal guard or used to be one I was framed for something I didn't do. I used to be a unicorn and I remember seeing you at one of the dazzling concerts back in equestria. I think I remember the other two dazzling's so Adagio and Aria abused you? Must have snapped after what I heard what down at Cantorlot high. Before you ask all I did was use my magic to figure out how to heal you best. Your wounds are healed but I wouldn't recommend hurting your injuries more Sonata. Don't worry I won't going to arrest you or anything remember I am not a guard anymore. Still surprised to see sirens here the species hasn't been seen in years." The girl's eyes widened as she realized Dirge's magic also must have healed some of her air headed ness as she wasn't getting off topic as much.

"Dirge did your magic fix my intelligence at all. Usually I get off topic a lot and during this talk I barely said anything stupid." The boy nodded as he sipped his soda before throwing his bottle in the garbage.

"Yeah some of my magic must have allowed you to gain more focus although it isn't perfect here so you might have some air headed moments sometimes sorry. Hey what happened to your amulet I thought all sirens absorb magic off negativity like how changelings do. Oh right it was broken sorry about that." The girl nodded slowly before asking her important question.

"What about my voice I'm assuming you know what happened to it." The boy shook his head and sadly frowned before speaking.

"Can't fix it Sonata my magic isn't powerful enough to fix your vocal cords or your amulet. You would need a lot of magic to heal that. Sorry least I did was the ability to use your wings I saw you use wings before you transformed into your siren form. So at least you can fly now. Sorry I can't help more my magic is weak here. Unless I find a way to power up my magic or I find a purer source of magic I can't heal things like your singing or your mind control or your siren form. But I will help you just promise me you won't try and take over when you get them back deal?" the girl nodded as the boy held out his hand and smiled causing the siren to blush before smiling back and shaking his hand as the duo sat up and walked out of the diner unaware of the danger of their quest for redemption and power.

Author notes

 **Sorry I made the first chapter short but I did it for a reason like I said. I do plan on making long chapters like this next time the chapter will be longer. But following my three story a week plan the updates may be 1 story a day to keep up energy. Until then enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	3. siren recharged

**Time for another chapter of mlp siren's call this chapter will be 500 words long due to the story I'm making but I'm glad many people are reading this story so enjoy!**

"So your plan to get my powers back is to use the portal to try and get some energy into your powers? And I'm the insane one here?" Sonata asked as she and Dirge walked towards the school. The boy had explained the only way for him to heal the siren's powers was for him to absorb magic from the portal to boost his own magic. The girl had thought he was crazy until

Dirge explain it and why it made sense. The duo hid in some bushes before checking to make sure no one else was in the area. The boy was glad he had picked a weekend to attempt this before reaching out and grasping some of the magic in the air causing the boys eyes to glow as he channeled the magic into his hands before turning to Sonata.

"This may sting a bit so sorry for this. If it works you should get at least some of your powers back if not, I'm sorry." The boy placed a hand on the sirens head before closing his eyes and channeling the magic into the siren who screamed as the boy fused some of his magic to hers. The girl could feel her vocal cords being repaired as the boy fixed her tone deafness. Dirge fell to one knee as Sonata giggled at her new found power. Her hand went to her neck before she frowned.

"My amulet is still gone I can't transform without it. But I wonder if…." The girl sung gently as Dirge's eyes flashed showing him to be under the girls control. Sonata giggled before releasing the boy who frowned.

"Please don't do that again it's not funny. Anyway I can't fix your amulet yet, you can still mind control people but you can't use your stronger magic for that I would need something full of magic to absorb and right now we don't have anything yet. Also remember my rule if I fixed your magic?" The siren nodded before helping her friend up before losing her balance and falling onto him. The duo blushed as their noses touched due to how close the duo was to each other. Dirge blushed before rolling out from under the siren and helping her up.

"Well…. That happened." The girl nodded before the duo jumped out of the bushes and retreated into the night before anyone could show up to investigate. Dirge handed Sonata her old hoody they had found earlier as she slipped it on. Dirge pulled up the hood of his coat as they walked futher. away before the unicorn looked over his shoulder before his eyes widened in horror as he pulled Sonata to the side. Even with the bad lighting the boy could identify the girl's orange hair and her counter parts purple hair.

Standing across from them was Aria and Adagio.

Author notes

 **No they aren't going to have some massive fight but I wanted to get something major to happen relax though she isn't getting her shapeshifting powers until later. Anyway tell me if there's any ideas you guys want in the story. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	4. romance on the mind

**Time for another chapter of mlp a siren's call. I didn't expect so many people to start reading this story right off the bat so thanks. As for the story it will be long and this chapter will be explaining a lot. So enjoy the 500-word chapter!**

"Sonata get behind me now." Said Dirge as the man prepared a bolt of flame magic before lifting his head and glaring as Adagio and Aria through his glasses.

"Isn't harming her enough for you two? You lost because of your own arrogance not because of her. Now back off or I'm turning you two sirens into fried seafood." Adagio grinned and stepped forward before Dirge threw a bolt of lightning at her feet forcing her to step backwards

"We just wanted to tell our dear friend Sonata that we will find a way to get back our magic back and for abandoning the dazzling not only is she kicked out she will suffer and be destroyed along with every living thing on earth." Dirge threw a fire spell at the dazzling leaders' feet before blowing a stream of flames at them causing them to run away before he turned back to Sonata.

"Relax Sonata their bluffing lets go find some where to sleep. We can figure out what to do tomorrow until then we need somewhere to sleep." Sonata nodded as the duo began walking down the street Sonata couldn't help be stare at Dirge due to the unicorn standing up for her she began to feel an emotion sirens don't normally feel: love. The girl knew she wanted to win his heart without magic she wanted their love too genuine but she was saddened by the fact that sirens were immortal and unicorns were not. Dirge noted her frown and spoke

"Sonata don't cry nothing is going to happen to you. I may not be a people person but I won't lose anyone else close to me. The apartment is just down the road." The siren nearly let out a sequel of happiness due to hearing how she was important to him and began to wonder how to get the boy to fall for her just as they reached the apartment. Dirge unlocked the door and spun to face Sonata just as the girl took off her shoes and walked into the house.

"Feel free to sleep in my room I'll take the couch its rude to have you sleep on the couch since you're a guest." The girl was ready to just tackle the boy in a hug but restrained herself as she nodded and walked toward the room Dirge layer down on the couch before falling asleep as Sonata smiled as she walked towards the boy's kitchen and opened it before attempting to cook. Dirge was woken up and turned to face the siren.

"You know what maybe you should take the guest room. And I know your trying to cook tacos theirs a cook book on the self." And with that the boy passed out.

Author notes

 **the romance won't begin until tomorrow anyway thanks for all the views guys it means a lot I'll try and make the story as good as people want it to be. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	5. fair date

**Time for another chapter of mlp sirens call. This chapter will be 300 words due to me not having many important things happen in it sorry. But enjoy!**

Sonata smiled as the siren dreamed how to get Dirge to notice her. As she did this Dirge woke up and rolled his eyes upon noticing Sonata and her look. The boy knew that Sonata had a crush on him but he didn't want to tell her what he thought of her yet because he was still confused on his own feelings. Dirge walked over and poured some apple juice to drink as Sonata was still in her fantasy world. Dirge rolled his eyes and walked out as the siren snapped out of her stupor and chased after the boy before speaking.

"Dirge what's up I was thinking we could go to the fair or something you know stretch our legs and what not?" Dirge chuckled knowing the siren was trying to get him to go on a date and despite the boy knowing this he decided to humor her if it meant he could understand his feeling for the girl more. The boy nodded before responding to her question as they walked.

"Sure Sonata I'll go but we have to be back before sunset because the town is rough at night at least around here so we can only spend a few hours there deal?" Sonata nodded and nearly squealed inside again as the duo walked towards the carnival Sonata had seen on a poster nearby. The boy rolled his eyes at the girl as they walked towards the event. Sonata started planning on ways to get the boy to confess at the carnival just as Dirge payed for their tickets and walked with her inside the fair to start their day.

Author notes

 **Ok I'm sorry this chapter is extremely short but it's because I didn't have many ideas I need help so please try and send my ideas. Tomorrows chapter will be longer and will have a lot more events since it's a romance chapter. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	6. confession

**Time for another chapter of mlp sirens call I know I promised I would be putting this story on hold but I'm making a small 300-word chapter for today and tomorrow enjoy!**

"Sonata why do you insist on dragging me to every ride here? I gave you money to use the rides yourself." The sirens plan to get Dirge to fall for her was to get the boy onto one of the rides and to make him confess his feelings for her. The boy nearly chuckled as he finally gave in and allowed the girl to tug him towards one of the rides, the Ferris well. The boy supposed he should confess during the Ferris wheel ride due to the girl never having someone to love before. The boy payed the fee to enter the ferries well just as it started to rise. The boy smiled at the sirens pout as he decided to humor her.

"Sonata what's wrong I thought you wanted us both on the Ferris well so you could enjoy the view is something the matter? I don't want you unhappy." The siren was livid now and she thought her old self was dance the boy drove her to her breaking point.

"OK I HAVE HAD IT WHY ARE YOU SO DENCE? I GET ITS ONLY BEEN A DAY OF ME TRYING BUT YOU HAVENT EVEN NOTICED WHY I WANTED YOU TO COME HERE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU AND YOU Can't EVEN…" The siren was cut off as Dirge had leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The girl melted into the kiss before Dirge pulled back and smirked as the girl stood there with a goofy look on her face.

"You know I knew you had a crush on me all this time I just wanted to hear you say it. I love you too Sonata."

Author notes

 **Sorry the chapter is so short but I need time to think of more ideas also yeah the romance will be slow after this but I'll try and make 1000 word chapters until then this is all I can manage lighting wolf out!**


End file.
